powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Andros
Andros is from a space colony KO-35, and possesses telekinesis. He has long been the Red Space Ranger. When the Turbo Rangers left the Earth after their Command Center was destroyed, Andros found them and (after some convincing) gave them the other four Space Ranger morphers. Andros is the first Red Ranger to gain a Battlizer. Red Space Ranger When Andros was a child, his sister, Karone, was kidnapped by Darkonda. Andros made it his goal to find his sister. After becoming the Red Space Ranger, he and his best friend Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, teamed up to defend the galaxy. On one mission, Zhane was mortally wounded and Andros kept him alive by freezing him and keeping him a special chamber inside Andros' spaceship, the Astro Megaship. After the Turbo Rangers: Theodore Johnson, Carlos Vallerte, Ashley Hammond, and Cassie Chan left the Earth after the Power Chamber and their powers had been destroyed, they accidentally boarded the Megaship. Andros found them, first mistaking them for intruders. After some convincing, he gave them the other four Astro Morphers to become Space Rangers. Andros became the leader of the team and their mission became to find the missing Zordon and protect earth from Astronema. During the series, Andros developed a relationship with Ashley Hammond. At the same time, Zhane was released from the cyrogenic chamber when the Megaship crashed, and the two friends were reunited. Andros became jealous when he saw Zhane spending time with Ashley, but Zhane convinced him that they were just friends, so Andros was able to ask her out on a date. He also discovered that Karone had become the evil princess Astronema. He managed to convince her to change her allegiance, but she was captured again and brainwashed. In the finale episode, Countdown to Destruction, Andros boarded Astronema's Dark Fortress and discovered Zordon, who had been missing since the beginning of the series. At Zordon's insistence, and much hesitation, Andros shattered Zordon's energy tube (destroying him), which released a wave of energy that destroyed the army attacking the universe. This act also freed Astronema of her brainwashing, and he was reunited with his sister again. Andros worked on tracking down the cards that contained the Psycho Rangers. He tracked them to Terra Venture where they had been returned to their original forms. He saved Leo from Pyscho Red, while Alpha 6 sent out a distress signal to the other four Space Rangers. Once there they all teamed up to destroy the Pyscho Rangers. Andros then began tracking down the remnants of the Machine Empire and Serpentera. He coordinates with Tommy Oliver to recruit eight other Red Rangers to stop the Machines. He brings along with him Alpha 7 and a new Megaship, although it is unknown if this ship can turn into an Astro Megazord. He and the nine other Red Rangers destroy Serpentera and the Machine Empire Generals. Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Astro Morpher *Spiral Saber Booster Mode **Spiral Saber **Astro Blaster *Battlizer Gauntlet **Battlizer Armor *Galaxy Glider Zords *Astro Delta Megazord **Astro Megazord ***Astro Megaship ***Astro Megashuttle **Delta Megaship/zord *Mega V1 See also *Kenta Date